


Once

by breadcat



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, It’s okay tho it’s happy, M/M, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Post S3, tiny bit of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadcat/pseuds/breadcat
Summary: He’s desperate, they both are, and had been the second their eyes had landed on each other again. It had been so long. Too long.
Relationships: Runaan/Ethari
Comments: 7
Kudos: 199





	Once

**Author's Note:**

> I was hungry for some food . Unbeta’d we die like men. I take requests

Ethari has been eager before, easily excited when touched the right way. Worked up after an entire day or even multiple days of teasing looks and words and touches. Especially whispered promises and hands touching places they shouldn’t be in public but how can he resist—

But this… he seems possessed, driven by the single goal to take Runaan as far down his throat as he can manage in one go all before his husband could even breathe a syllable of his name.

No teasing, no stroking along his length and taunting the sit at the tip with his tongue until it leaked clear for him. No gentle kisses and gradually swallowing him. Just right down to the root and swallowing hard around him so he pulled a shuddering moan from the previously missing elf. Previously presumed dead. 

Runaan certainly didn’t feel very dead at this moment, but he was starting to feel convinced that Ethari would suck the soul right from his body. One hand buries in the smith’s hair, the other takes hold of a horn and that earns him one of his husbands eager little noises. 

He’s desperate, they both are, and had been the second their eyes had landed on each other again. It had been so long. Too long. 

Kept apart, and now together again. It was hard enough not to whisk the other elf away immediately. But others were there. It became this huge ordeal that lasted the entire cycle… everyone wanted to welcome Runaan back personally. To share in the joy and relief. 

So of course when Ethari led him away from everyone, silent and surprisingly sneaky for him, he knew what was coming long before the door was closed behind him. 

Earlier that day he had held his love while he was wracked wild with left over grief pouring straight from his heart. Now he got to just hold him. He didn’t like that Ethari looked ragged at the edges. Worn down by pain. He didn’t like that he… was the source of that. In its own way. 

They had said their parts and vented woes into the woods around them. Letting nature take it away and disperse it into the cosmos. Now? Now was time to bask, enjoy and touch. 

They were behind closed doors but had done little more than stand there in each other’s arms until it was Runaan that pulled back to initiate the kiss. 

The kiss that had triggered everything, that ended up with his husband deepthroating him like it was the cure to everything wrong in the world. Like he was the most delicious delicacy Ethari had ever placed on his tongue. And he could do little more than lean against the door at his back and try not to slide down, hands tight and maybe a bit rough in his love’s hair but the other either didn’t mind or didn’t notice. 

The feeling of his throat working hard around him, like a gag reflex was something more of a myth rather than a medical fact. The way Ethari held tight to his hips and sucked as he pulled back, making Runaan toss his head back to collide with the door in an audible thud. His skin feels too hot, flushed dark with how violent the arousal skunk through him, and his eyes want to close but he only lets them flutter. And the. He’s look back down at Ethari. 

Groaning out a loud curse to find his love staring up at him, watching him like he wasn’t the one with his mouth sealed tight around Runaan’s cock and dragging his tongue along the swell of the shaft and swollen head. 

He was going to die, just like this. And this was a death he’d welcome whole heartedly. 

His hands tightened around Ethari’s horns, the man moaning like he was being fucked and the sound ran right up Runaan’s dick to his spine and made him shudder hard. Try to warn him, but all he could do was moan for him as he bobbed and sucked like his life depended on it. 

It was too soon. He’d only been at this for mere minutes when Runaan knew the end was coming and there was no fighting it. His abs clenched hard, hips flexing again the hands holding them down. The feeling crept higher and higher, he could physically feel himself swell against his husbands tongue, sac drawing tight inside his pants he was still actually wearing. 

He yanks, hard, just once, on Ethari’s hair and horns and forces him back. The other man looks wrecked though all he was doing was sucking him off, coming off of his cock with a loud obscene noise. Face flushed and dark, pupils blown wide, lips swollen and wet. Runaan shudders hard, cock twitching one warning before orgasm ripped through him violently. He cums with a loud call, thrashing against the door, hips jerking even if his husband wouldn’t let him move. Paints the smith’s face with ribbon after ribbon and barely has the sense of mind to pick up on the blissed out expression on his love’s face. 

He’s still shaking, cock twitching weakly with smaller pulses, a full two minutes later, and Ethari takes it all in stride. Mouth open and tongue pressing gentle to catch each drop as it seeps from him. He twitches each time, sensitive with each gentle touch until he couldn’t stand it anymore and tugged weakly at his husband’s horns again. 

Ethari moves back with one last lick to his cockhead to catch the very last of it. 

He’s a mess and Runaan can’t think straight. He can only watch as skilled fingers wipe cooling spend from his husband’s markings and skin and press it between his swollen lips until it’s all gone. He’s too lethargic to stop the damn elf from leaning in and nuzzling his softening dick, kissing around the base and slowly up his stomach despite the quivering of the muscles under his lips. 

“Ethari…” he manages to breath, just before the man got to his lips and kissed him sweetly.


End file.
